The Son Is Away, His Parents Are Ready To Play
by StringDman
Summary: Ichigo Decides To Bring Rukia, His Girlfriend, To Meet His Parents For The First Time. Everything Starts Off Nice And Enjoyable, Until Ichigo Is Called Into Work By His Boss Ikumi, Leaving Rukia Alone With The Parents. And They Have Ideas For Her. Rukia X Masaki X Isshin. M For Lemons, Threesome, Anal, OOC, AU.


**The Son Is Away, His Parents Are Ready To Play**

 **Requested By Gakuto1991. One-Shot.**

 **Ichigo Decides To Bring Rukia, His Girlfriend, To Meet His Parents For The First Time. Everything Starts Off Nice And Enjoyable, Until Ichigo Is Called Into Work By His Boss Ikumi, Leaving Rukia Alone With The Parents. And They Have Ideas For Her. Rukia X Masaki X Isshin.**

 **M For Lemons, Threesome, Anal, OOC, AU.**

* * *

Rukia was more than a little nervous about meeting her boyfriends parents. True she loved him with all her heart just like he did to her, but to say she wasn't anxious or slightly fearful was an understatement.

Rukia Kuchiki had been in a relationship with Ichigo Kurosaki for the better part of a year and a half now. It had been a very pleasant time for her ever since she became his girlfriend all that time ago and didn't seem to be ending anytime soon. She met him when he accidentally bumped into her outside the store one day. After that day, the two had been inseparable. Ichigo had even met her parents once. It didn't surprise Ichigo that her parents were both doctors when he saw how nice and big their house was. He had met with the two and everything went down without a hitch. When Rukia asked when he would introduce her to his parents, Ichigo dodged the question and had been doing so until now.

Ichigo didn't really talk too much about his family like Rukia had a few times before. He would only mention that they were loving and caring, but not where they worked or what they liked or anything of the sort. Now that she was finally going to meet them for the first time and not knowing anything about them, she was very nervous.

They walked over to an average two floor house that was attached to a clinic and went to the front door. Before Ichigo opened the front door, he turned to Rukia and sighed slightly.

"Rukia. Just to let you know, my folks can be a little bit," he started waving his arms around in different motions before finishing his sentence, "kinda clingy to people."

Rukia smiled at him and cupped his cheek before stepping up and kissing him. "I'm sure that they're just fine Ichigo. I can handle anything that's through that door."

Ichigo smiled to her before taking a deep breath and opening the door. As soon as he did, he was met by an attempted foot to the face by a man with a stubble like beard. Ichigo dodged his attack while moving Rukia out of the way in the process. He brought her close to him and went inside the house with her in tow before turning to the downed man and yelling out.

"Dammit dad! Can't you see I brought home a guest!? You could've hit her!"

"Wait what!?" Ichigo's father started as he stood up to see the girl in Ichigo's embrace. His eyes immediately lit up as he tried to go over and introduce himself. "Why hello there young lady! My name is-" That was when Ichigo shut the door in his face, shocking Rukia even further.

"Uh, Ichigo. Why did you do that to your dad?" She asked him in a concerned tone.

"Don't worry." Ichigo started to her while getting his smile back. "He'll find a way back inside, just like he always does."

"Is that my son's voice I hear out there?" A female voice said from further inside the house. She started to hum a lulling tune after she asked that question.

Ichigo's smile got bigger as he led Rukia towards the soothing voice. Rukia could only assume that this calming voice must be Ichigo's mother. They went into the kitchen where Rukia saw a beautiful woman with gorgeous dark orange hair. She had an amazing smile that just melted Rukia's heart for a brief second.

"Hey mom." Ichigo started as he moved his hand to Rukia's shoulder. "I'd like you to meet Rukia. She'll be joining us for diner if that's okay?"

Masaki Kurosaki looked at the violet haired girl with a surprised look and went over to her. Rukia bowed to her after regaining her composure for a moment. Masaki smiled at her formalities and brought her into a warm embrace. Rukia was stunned by this and had no idea what to think while this was happening.

Masaki let go of her and continued to smile down at her. "It's nice to finally meet you Rukia. Ichigo's told us so many nice things about you, and I have you to thank for bringing my son out of his unsocial shell. He used to be so much more of a recluse and me and his father thought of setting him up on several blind dates beforehand."

Rukia quickly regained her composure after the hug. _"She smells like how Ichigo sometimes smells like. Strawberries."_ She thought to herself before answering her. "Well it's nice that I was able to do so then Mrs. Kurosaki."

"Oh by all means, you can call me Masaki." Masaki said to her with another warm smile that made Rukia blush slightly.

"O-Okay then." She stammered out.

Before anything else could be said, Isshin was walking causally down the stairs and towards the three. This surprised Rukia heavily while Masaki simply smiled at her husband and Ichigo just shook his head with a slight chuckle.

"So." The man started with a jovial tune and a big toothed smile. "I assume you're Rukia. Right?"

Rukia nodded to him and introduced herself to the two with another bow. "I'm Rukia Kuchiki. It's nice to meet you, sir."

Isshin looked to Masaki a little surprised and chuckled a bit. This caught Rukia's attention and she tilted her head a bit in confusion. Isshin stopped and smiled at her before speaking again. "It's just Isshin, Rukia. We Kurosaki's aren't so big on formalities really."

Rukia went a little wide eyed at her boyfriends parents casualness, but agreed nonetheless.

"Well then," Ichigo started. "Let's eat then." Both his parents and his girlfriend agreed to this and went to eat dinner at the table.

 _ **30 Minutes Later**_

Rukia was enjoying herself at the table with the Kurosaki family. It was a very loose and calming family Ichigo had, much more relaxed than her own family. She remembered the next day after Ichigo first met her parents. He told her that he honestly had no idea how she could live in such a serious and stressful environment so casually.

She found out more about Ichigo and his family through the conversations they were all having. She found out about his two younger sisters and how they were they are precious tothe family. When she asked where they were, Masaki smiled to her and told her that they were at a sleepover with their friends right now.

The food was absolutely delicious to Rukia. Some of the best she had ever had in a long time. She commended Masaki for the amazing food and was thanked for it. She noticed that there was quite an amount of food before she showed up. Did Ichigo tell his parents that he was bringing her here, or did Masaki just make this much regardless? That was a little strange to her, especially the smell of some of the food before.

Before Rukia could even thank their hospitality, Ichigo's phone rang. He answered it in a different room when he saw the who was calling. When Rukia saw his face, she could tell that it was probably Ikumi, his boss. While Ichigo went to another room to answer her call, Rukia sat on a couch waiting for him while Masaki cleaned the dishes. Rukia had offered her assistance to the mother, but Masaki declined, stating that a guest shouldn't do any of this since she was a guest. Isshin was sitting on an adjacent recliner relaxing while Rukia was sitting a little bit uncomfortable at the moment.

"So." Isshin started, getting Rukia's attention. "I suppose I have you to thank for proving something wrong to both me and Masaki, Rukia."

Rukia tilted her head a bit at that statement. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I know what you're talking about."

Isshin looked at her with a devious grin that made Rukia blush a bit. She didn't know why, but for some reason of another, it was very easy for either parent to cause her to blush and feel strange. She didn't know why or what it was but she felt hot and slightly bothered whenever they caused her to do this.

Before she could ask though, Ichigo walked back into the room with a scowl on his face.

"Uh-oh." Masaki started from the kitchen when she noticed the look on his face. "It looks like someone has to go into work right now."

Ichigo looked to his mom and his face softened as he sighed a bit. "Yeah. Ikumi wants me to take a delivery to the other side of town when I get to her place." He turned to his girlfriend with a slightly defeated look on his face right now. "Sorry Rukia, but I gotta go. You want me to take you home?"

Before Rukia could answer, Isshin answered for her. "Me and Masaki can take her back Ichigo." Ichigo looked to his father and then to his mother who gave him a reassuring nod.

"Okay then." Ichigo said right before he turned and leaned down to kiss Rukia on the lips. It was a little quick but still had that same passion as always. "I'll see ya tomorrow Rukia."

"Yeah." She said to him with a smile as he made his way out the door. Before he left though, he quickly glanced at his mother who gave him a little wink before he left.

Rukia heard the door close and could tell that Ichigo was probably sprinting to get to Ikumi's. She smiled before standing up and stretching a bit. When she finished, she looked to Isshin. "Where exactly is the bathroom?"

Isshin smiled to her and answered. "Just upstairs, second door to your right."

Rukia thanked him and went to use the bathroom. The second she was out of sight, both Masaki and Isshin looked at each other and gave some very lust filled glances to one another.

Rukia was still in the bathroom for a good few minutes. While she was there, she looked around the second floor a bit. She noticed two other bedrooms in this hall. The one next to the bathroom must've been the sisters' room from the look of both the beds in the room. She left and found what she assumed to be Ichigo's room. It was exactly how she expected it to be, simple but with his own flare to it. She saw the guitar next to his closet and giggled under her breath a little. She went over to it and smiled before remembering that she should probably go back down to head home. She left the room and went to the stairs to head down only to notice that the lights were very dim. She rose an eyebrow and went down slowly to the ground floor. Not knowing what was going on, Rukia saw that the living room was completely dark aside from three candles lighting up a small amount of the room. It took some time for her eyes to adjust, but when they did, she went completely wide eyed.

Standing in front of her in this dimly lit room were both Masaki and Isshin, but there was one problem really. They were both completely naked. And when she meant completely naked, she meant _completely_ naked. Rukia blushed heavily when she noticed both of their incredible bodies laid bare in front of her.

Masaki must've had some very restrictive undergarments and clothes to fully hide that rockin body. Her face may have been one of calmness and gentleness, but her body was the embodiment of lust itself. Her ample breast were large and plump beyond all belief. Her tits were a perfect pink shade that were sticking out just a little at the fluster girl in front of her. Her hips were wide to fit her round and firm ass that was swaying with her movements, hypnotizing Rukia with every movement. Her skin was absolutely smooth and her creamy skin was absolutely beautiful that contrasted with the pink around her nipples and cunt. Speaking of cunts, hers was also smooth. No hair on it at all. It was also wet to an extent and pink from what Rukia could only think was her playing with herself.

Rukia had to tear her eyes away from the beautiful woman only to gasp in shock and embarrassment when she laid eyes on the stud of a man in front of her. Isshin had the body of a man chiseled out of marble and the physique to match. His muscles were massive yet also smooth. They didn't look like a bodybuilders by no means, but it looked like he took real good care of himself for a clinic doctor. Rukia didn't want to admit this but she started thinking that Isshin might be even more ripped than Ichigo was. That was when she accidentally let her eyes trail downwards to see his absolutely amazing package. His member, though flaccid, was massive. A good seven or so inches with plenty of girth to it to tear apart any smaller girls. His balls were very noticeable and looked full of that white substance that he looked eager to release at some point. That point most likely being now to Rukia.

Tearing her eyes away from the couple and looking down to the ground with her face being one color, red, Rukia composed herself enough to at least speak coherent words. "Um. W-W-Why are the both of you n-naked right now?" She was clearly more than a little flustered about this whole situation.

Masaki and Isshin chuckled a bit before Masaki went up to her and raised her head with her finger to Rukia's chin. "We're like this to show our thanks to you."

Aside from the massive blush on her face, Rukia looked at Masaki's eyes with a questioning look. "What do y-you m-mean?"

Masaki, who was a little taller than Rukia, leaned down and captured the confused girls lips into hers. Rukia went wide eyed as her face became even redder, if that was even possible. She had no idea what was going on or why Masaki was doing this all of a sudden, but for some strange reason to the girl, she started to feel good from the contact. Masaki's lips had a similar taste to Ichigo's and it was driving her crazy right now. She could feel Masaki's tongue prodding the tip of her mouth, demanding entrance into her warm and wet cavern. Rukia refused to succumb to this pleasure for as long as she could, until Isshin got involved.

Before Rukia could part away from the mother of her boyfriend, she felt the muscular body off Isshin leaning against her back. The shock and closeness distracted her long enough for Masaki to force her tongue fully into Rukia's mouth. Rukia moaned a bit a t this and felt the woman's tongue dominate her own mouth. The taste of her tongue onto her own was absolutely breathtaking. It felt incredible, the taste, the feel of being dominated in this tongue battle, and the feel of Isshin's toned chest onto her back. She was drowning in this ecstasy right now.

Just as she was tying to regain some kind of control from all of this, Isshin started to rub his strong hands against her sides. Since he was a little bigger than her and even about several inches taller than Ichigo, it felt as though his hands could wrap around her at any point in time. He rubbed her sides slowly and rubbed onto her body sensually. Rukia didn't know what to do anymore at this point, all she did know was that these two were gonna do something to her that was gonna feel amazing.

Masaki released her from the now sloppy kiss and smiled at her debauched face. Rukia looked up to Masaki and could see that gentle smile once again, but right now, all she felt was Isshin's hands rubbing her through her shirt. She didn't know what was wrong with her, but she was starting to feel really hot and bothered now.

She closed her eyes for a second to think clearly for just a second, but that quickly left when she felt more hands on her. She shot her eyes open to see Masaki rubbing her hands onto Rukia's petite breast. She tried to speak but was stopped by another kiss from the woman. The pleasure was kicked up a notch when Isshin started planting kisses on her neck slowly. The feel of their hands and lips were driving her crazy as she started to feel her loins begin to heat up. She tried to cross her legs only for Masaki to put her left leg in between hers. Masaki started to use her knee to rub Rukia's clothed crotch at a methodical pace. Rukia's eyes widened when she felt the intense pleasure swarm her body. It was too much for her at the moment and she felt the knot in her stomach begin to unclench as she was close to release. After one last searing kiss from Masaki and a light bight to her neck from Isshin, Rukia was sent over the edge and came hard. She moaned loudly into Masaki's mouth as her juices covered Masaki's knee and drenched her own clothes.

Masaki and Isshin released her and watched her as she was now on wobbly legs. They looked to each other and smiled before looking back to Rukia.

"Well now." Isshin started as his hand went for her small and tight ass cheeks, making her squeak from the squeeze. "It looks like you enjoyed that quite a bit Rukia."

"Heh." Masaki started, getting her husband and Rukia's attention as she held back a laugh. "It seems you did as well, honey." She pointed down and watched as the two looked down to see Isshin's now fully erect member in between Rukia's legs.

Rukia was absolutely shocked by his size as he was clearly at least ten or eleven inches. Maybe even twelve. She could feel it throbbing between her legs and felt that vibrate through her wet pants and panties to her snatch. Rukia moaned a little with each throb and could feel Masaki reach for the hem of her shirt. Rukia was completely defenseless as Masaki lifted the shirt and Rukia complied as her shirt was taken off by the woman. Masaki got a good look at her Chappy covered bra and quickly unclasped it to see what Rukia had in the chest department. She wasn't surprised when she saw that Rukia was nearly flat with some skin to her. She looked like a B cup with now completely erect nipples that were also pink.

Masaki smiled deviously and knelt down to her again. Isshin moved his cock out of the way for what came next. "Lets see what all of you looks like Rukia." Masaki reached for the hem of her pants and even grasped her panties as she pulled them down. Rukia was also smooth with a little stubble on her womanhood. Her cunt was dripping as Isshin placed his manhood back where it was. Rukia gasped when she felt his member twitching even more against her bare pussy.

Masaki grinned and softly grasped at he husbands erect tool as she slowly pumped her hand up and down his length. He moaned at the slow movement and looked down to his wife past Rukia. She looked beautiful with his cock in her hands and it looked like Rukia was feeling it too. Isshin brought his hands to Rukia's small breast and massaged them with his strong hands. Rukia moaned at the notion and was really getting int this now. She bit her lip as she looked down to the tower of a cock in between her legs. Finally losing herself to the pleasure, Rukia squeezed her firm thighs around his member, enticing a moan from Isshin that was louder than before. She placed her right hand on his shaft and could feel the heat coming off of his member that was starting to drive her movements.

Masaki sat there in surprise as her son's girlfriend was starting to help her stroke her husband off. She was really impressed with how well Rukia handled him and decided to take it up a notch. Masaki opened her mouth and placed the head of his cock into her wet and warm cavern. Isshin let out another moan as he could feel both their hands and his wifes mouth on his cock now. Without thinking anymore and letting lust take control, Isshin started to thrust into Masaki's mouth.

Rukia moaned in pleasure as he started to grind his hard dick in between her wet pussy, forcing himself to go deeper into Masaki's mouth. The feel of the grinding was driving Rukia crazy as she just lost it right there. The grinding was too much for her as she came once again. Isshin felt her warm juices splash onto his cock and clenched his eyes shut as he felt his balls tense up. The feeling of Masaki's blowjob and Rukia's silky thighs were too much for him as he came hard into his wife's mouth. Masaki went wide eyed as Isshin unloaded his white essence down her throat. Just as they all came down from their highs, Rukia regained a small amount of her composure to ask the question that had been bothering her since this whole thing started.

"W-What exactly did you mean when you said I proved you two wrong about?" She asked when she could breathe normally again.

"That's simple." Isshin started as he was still halfway in his wife's mouth and in between Rukia's thighs. "For the longest time, both me and Masaki thought our son was actually a little bit tilting on the other side of the fence really."

Rukia tilted her head and raised an eyebrow at this vague answer. Suddenly, as Isshin was scratching the back of his head, he moaned as Masaki slowly pulled away from his still hard member. Rukia looked down to the woman and saw her smile just as she finished swallowing a still large amount of her husbands cum.

"We thought that Ichigo didn't like girls and instead liked boys instead." Masaki said to her as she placed her arms around Rukia's neck, lovingly. "We're happy he found you Rukia. So now, we're going to thank you in the Kurosaki way."

Masaki smiled at her and captured Rukia's lips in a light kiss this time. Rukia kissed back as felt Isshin pull back, grinding against her sensitive pussy. Rukia turned around and saw Isshin lay down on one of the couches with his cock standing tall in the air. Rukia swallowed the lump in her throat as she watched his member twitch in anticipation of ravaging her.

"I." Rukia started, a bit nervously. "I actually wanted Ichigo to take my virginity really."

Both Isshin and Masaki were surprised by this and smiled to her. Masaki turned her head towards her and looked into her violet eyes. "Then I'll be right back." She kissed her lightly before making her way to another door near the stairs. Rukia and Isshin watched as she swayed that plump and gorgeous ass back and forth, causing Isshin to twitch and Rukia to get even wetter.

"Well if that's the case." Isshin started as Rukia turned around to him. "Why don't you come over here and show me just how well you'd suck off my son, Rukia."

Rukia blushed madly at the statement but went over to him regardless. She knelt down and was face to face with his twitching dick. She grasped the base with her right hand and started to pump. Isshin could feel her inexperience with this sort of thing and took hold of her hand.

"Ya just gotta relax Rukia." He started as he guided her hand to slowly go about his member. "When you put it in your mouth, make sure to not use any teeth and to make sure you use your tongue as well on the head and shaft."

Rukia nodded and relaxed her jaw when she approached his cock head. She gently placed it into her mouth and slowly started to swallow it down to nearly halfway. Isshin went wide eyed at her near deepthroat and even more so when he felt her tongue around him. He laid on his back as he could feel her starting to bob her head up and down at a slow and amazing pace. His head was swimming as he felt how well and fast she started to adapt to his size. If she could make his cock feel this way, who knows how she could make Ichigo feel after all this.

Rukia was feeling his cock twitching as she continued to suck and lick at his tool, remembering to use her hands to fondle his balls to bring about even more pleasure for the man. Isshin moaned at the touch of her small hands around his balls as he could feel himself getting close once again. Rukia could tell he was getting close as well as he started to try and thrust into her mouth. Before she could adapt to motion, she felt something slimy fall on her ass. Without removing her mouth, Rukia turned her head to see Masaki pouring a bottle of what she could only assume was lube onto her ass.

"Just some of this, and we'll be able to take another hole of yours Rukia." Masaki said to her as she started to lather her ass cheeks in the oil like substance. She eventually started to rub it onto Rukia's backdoor, causing her to squeak and moan onto Isshin's cock. This in turn caused Isshin's balls to tense once more as he unleashed another torrent of his seed deep into her mouth. Rukia went wide eyed as Masaki held her head down.

"I've seen our son masturbate a few times before Rukia, and I can tell you that his loads will be just as great. You'll need the practice when you take him, don't you think?" Masaki said to her as she watched the girl struggle to take and swallow all of that cum at once. Masaki went back to rubbing lube onto and even into her asshole.

Isshin couldn't believe how hard he was cumming just now. Masaki had the best mouth to ever suck him off and she could take his whole cock at once, but Rukia only had less than half and was making him release so much at once. He only stopped when he felt the last spurts come out and down her throat as well like his wife earlier.

Masaki released her head and Rukia lifted herself up to breathe and swallow any remnants of his seed. After that, she looked down and saw that Isshin was still rock solid and that Masaki was finished applying the lube.

"Alright then." The woman started as she stood up and stood next to her husbands still laid out form. She placed a hand onto his shaft to stroke him some more, making him moan from her soft hands. "Are you ready, Rukia?"

Rukia took a deep breath as she nodded to her. She walked over and stood over his member. She slowly and carefully lowered herself onto him and positioned his cock to her prepared hole. With one last breath, she inserted the head in. She moaned at the size for a second before moving down even further. With each inch, she could feel him stretching her innards out. She moaned as she was filled with his cock and bit her lip at the slight pain as well. Isshin was fairing no better as he felt that he almost had to cum again because of how unbelievably tight her hole clenched onto him tightly like a warm vise with every inch she moved in.

Rukia didn't stop at his halfway point this time. She wanted to prove that if she could take Isshin's cock fully, she could take Ichigo's with no problem. She went lower and lower until finally, she was at the base of his hard cock. Isshin and Masaki had their jaws dropped at how she fully took his member in her ass. At that moment, Rukia decided to move on her own. She lifted herself up slowly, causing Isshin to throw his head back as he felt an ungodly amount of pleasure through his cock he had never felt before.

Rukia dropped herself down on him again and felt the wave of pleasure course through her body as she began to increase her pace. She bounced up and down on his cock and began to moan louder and louder with each motion. Isshin was having to really try and hold back his third orgasm of the night as he wanted to feel more of Rukia's asshole around his cock even more.

Masaki was fingering herself this whole time as she watched this spectacle unwind in front of her like her own personal porno scene. Her juices were gushing as she watched her husbands struggling resistance to climax and Rukia losing herself to the pleasure. It turned her on so much, that she decided that she should also get some of the action as well. She stood from her spot and positioned her dripping crotch to her husbands mouth, beckoning him to eat her out. When she lowered herself down, Isshin quickly got the message and clutched her ass cheeks to lower her onto his awaiting mouth. She squealed in ecstasy as her husband's tongue roamed her insides.

Rukia continued her bouncing and stopped for a brief moment to catch her breath. She wasn't used to this much physical exertion and was given no way to prepare for this. Isshin noticed that she stopped and decided to continue his own self. Anchoring his legs, he thrust straight into Rukia's stretched yet still tight hole and pumped in and out of it. Rukia was so caught off guard that she came hard once again, her juices covering both parents. The sight of Rukia's debauched face was more than enough to send Masaki over the edge as she came hard in her husbands mouth.

Isshin could feel Rukia's juices soaking him and could feel Masaki's juices entering his mouth. Rukia's tight hole also clenched even harder on his cock as he couldn't hold back anymore. He released his seed deep into Rukia's ass and moaned loudly while doing it. Rukia felt the heat rise into her hole and screamed out as she flung her head back at the orgasmic high she was experiencing.

After their highs subsided, all three members of this moment collapsed in exhaustion. Masaki fell backwards on the other end of the couch while Rukia fell onto Isshin's chest. All three of them were breathing raggedly as this was an intense half hour just now.

Rukia could feel herself moving up and down with every breath Isshin drew was in total bliss right now.

"Well now." Masaki started after catching her breath. "I'd say that you are definitely good for Ichigo."

Rukia smiled at the compliment and closed her eyes. "Thanks, Masaki." She said right before the exhaustion overtook her.

"Wow." A new voice said right behind the two parents. They both looked behind them to see that Ichigo was standing there, tent in his pants, arms crossed, and smiling down at the three on the couch. "I see you guys had fun without me. Is she okay?"

"Don't worry sweety." Masaki started with a tired smile as she couldn't stand after her two monstrous orgasms. "I'm sure she'll be just fine."

And with that, all eyes were on the sleeping girl, still passed out on top of Isshin's chest.

* * *

 **Hope You Guys Enjoyed That Story. To** **Gakuto1991 I'm So Sorry For Not Posting This In Like Four Months. Hope The Wait Was Worth It Though.**

 **Favorite, Review, And PM.**

 **Your Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There,**

 **PEACE!**


End file.
